Distance from you
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: What if Ana had turned down Christian's offer to take her to Jose's show? What if she hadn't taken him back right away, instead kept her distance? Rated M. Eventually AS/CG.
1. Emails to Christian

**Ana's POV**

I'm lost in my work when my email pings, and I quickly check who it's from.

Holy shit. It's from Christian. _How did he get my email? _

My subconscious rolls her eyes at me. If he can get my mobile number and find where I lived and worked, an email is really nothing. I shake my head sadly. _His stalker tendencies really know no bounds._

The sight of his name makes my eyes water. It been five days since I saw him last. Five days since I upped and walked away from all things Christian Grey.

_No Ana you're at work._ My subconscious scolds me as a tear slips.

Wiping it away furiously I quickly read his email.

_Jose! His show, oh how could I have forgotten?_

I find my phone and realize I have all my calls set to the blackberry still. With a frown I redirect them back to my mobile and stare at the screen for a moment longer. Without another thought I pick myself up and head to the bathroom. I need privacy.

Christian is right of course, as always. I have yet to purchase another car and I have no time between now and tomorrow night. I haven't even banked his check.

I bite my lip and hug myself, trying hard to hold myself together. I have to remind myself I am not at home and I cannot crumble to pieces just yet.

I miss him. I _really_ miss him. But to see him again so soon after… everything? _Can I do that? _My subconscious shakes her head at me but deep in my heart I already know the answer.

Cleaning myself up I leave the bathroom, heading straight to my desk like a woman on a mission. I just need to get this over and done with so I can concentrate on putting Christian Grey behind me.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011, 14:25

**To: **Christian Grey

Hi Christian,

Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely.

About the show tomorrow; it was nice of you to offer but I have to decline. I have already made other arrangements.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

I read through the email once, and only once. I'm not willing to give myself an opportunity to change my mind.

As I hit send, a single thought crossing my mind. _Oh no fifty is going to be so mad. He's going to think I'm with another man!_ I push that thought away. It's not one I welcome right now.

"Ana, are those documents finished?" Jack asks me as his head popped out of his door. I nodded as I quickly pressed save, then print.

"Printing now. Would you like me to go and fetch them?" I ask hoping he'll say yes so I can escape my desk just for a little while.

"Please Ana." He all but purrs before he disappears again, back into the confines of his office. I quickly leave my desk just as my email pings once more but I refuse to look. I know I'll be in tears again if I do.

It's been a long tiring day, one I'm glad is finally over. I send a small wave Claire's way as I leave the confines of the building and head into the busy street. I hug my jacket closer to my body as I briskly walk to the bus stop. Since Wanda, and the Audi submissive special, is no more, I've been forced to battle with public transport. It's definitely the lower point of my day.

I barely make it, in fact I have to quickly run the last couple of meters as I take a leap onto the bus. I smile embarrassed at the bus driver and he gives me a disapproving look.

After handing over my money I battle my way to the middle, huddling into my seat as I stare out of the window. As the bus drives through the busy peak hour traffic I try not to think about the email I didn't read from Christian. _He'll have been so mad._ I think bleakly but there's nothing I can do about it now. I make a note to go in early tomorrow and deal with it then.

My main concern is how I'm going to get to Jose's show. If I bail he'll be so disappointed but I can't see how I could possibly get there in time after finishing work. There's always Kate's car, but I've never driven it without permission and it seems wrong to start now.

I stand as I near my stop and make my way down the bus, barely glancing in the scowling bus driver's direction as I step off. It's only a short walk from the bus station to the apartment but tonight it feels so much longer. My body is aching, it's past exhaustion and I can feel the tears already gathering. I may just borrow Kate's fluffy pajamas and head to bed. There's no point in eating, my stomach is too jumbled up and the mere thought makes me gag already. Maybe by morning I can stomach a banana or a yogurt. Maybe by morning I'll have a solution to my problems.


	2. Portraits in Portland

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011, 14:35

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I know you haven't banked my check Anastasia… and therefore I know you do not have a car…

I'm heading down to Portland for business, I'd be more than happy to take you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011, 14:56

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I'll take your silence as an answer. You know how to contact me should you change your mind.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises

* * *

_Well shit._ I think as I stare at the two offending emails from Christian. His last email oozes with his anger. _Of course he'd know I haven't banked his check, he would have been scanning his bank account to make sure it's come out. _ The thought of an angry Christian has my stomach doing little backflips.

_Oh Christian how you affect me so._

"Ana are you able to duck out and grab me a coffee?" Jack asks, his head poking out of his office startling me from my thoughts.

"Sure. Flat white right?" I ask as I stand and grab my purse.

"Sure is, make sure you grab one for yourself and I'll fix you up when you get back. I have a big day, lots of meetings." He smiles before ducking back inside his office. I sigh, shutting the offending emails as I stand.

The walk from the office to the little café across the road is quick but the line for coffee this hour of the morning is long. For such a small café this place is packed the max during peak hours.

I frown as my phone buzzes against my leg. Delving into my pocket I withdraw my phone, opening my one and only text message. It's from Jose, and my heart sinks a little at the thought of having to tell him I might not be able to come.

_Ana, can't wait to see you! It's been too long. Come and find me when you arrive, I have a surprise for you._

I frown in confusion as I read his message.

I spend the rest of my wait in line wondering about his 'surprise'. Racking my brains I can't for the life of me work out what it may be.

I glace at the clock on my computer when I return to the office. I'm shocked to find I've been gone almost thirty minutes. My only hope is jack is in a good mood and not an angry bear today.

I knock quietly on his office door, announcing myself before walking in. He's sitting behind his desk, on the phone, looking every bit superior as he thinks he is. I walk towards him silently, sitting his coffee down on his desk carefully. He frowns a little when he catches the time but says nothing so I take the moment to back out quietly.

Sitting back down at my desk I go back to reading the first three chapters of the tall stack of manuscripts in front of me. Jack wants detailed reports on each of them before the end of the day and I know it's going to take me until the end of the day to complete them all so I get straight down to work. There's no time for Christian Grey to fill my thoughts now.

With a sigh I finally collapse back into my chair. It's exactly five-thirty. Gathering my pile I stand and head for Jack office. He's busy on the phone again so I don't interrupt, instead I give him a small smile and place the stack of papers on his desk. He beams back with a nod of approval and I take that as my cue to leave for the day.

My movements are sluggish as I collect my things from my desk. It's been a long day and now I'm faced with the long drive to Portland and back. My body is screaming at me for sleep but it also knows by the time my head hits the pillow sleep will have evaded me and I'll be awake all night thinking of all things Christian.

I smile and wave at Claire as I head out the main office doors and onto the busy street. The hussle and bustle of the peak hour traffic awakens me. I make a run for my bus stop, eager to get home, changed and then hit the road. I feel awful about taking Kate's car without permission but I spent all night trying to work out ways around it and my only option was Christian. And I am so not ready to face the thought of that just yet, so Kate's car has won out.

* * *

It takes me a couple of hours in the busy traffic before I make it to Portland. It's wet, windy and completely matches my mood. I sigh in relief as I park Kate's car carefully in the car park. Her baby and I have made it in one piece.

I tighten my jacket closer around my body as I make a beeline for the front door. I smile nervously at two men who are beaming widely at me. It's rather odd and completely downright creepy. A woman in a red dress beams at me as I take an offered drink of champagne and I frown at her as she pushes past people on her way over to me.

"Ana, how lovely it is to finally meet you."

"Uh, hello?" I asked confused.

"The pictures are absolutely breathtaking. Jose's best work in my opinion."

"Pictures?" I ask nervously.

"Ana! You've made it." Jose calls as he makes his way through the crowd towards me.

"Jose." I breath out in relief as the woman leaves and I'm swept up in a hug from Jose.

"Ana have you lost weight?" Jose asks concerned as he steps back to get a better look at me.

"Don't be silly Jose, it's just been a while since we've seen each other." I lie.

_Yes Jose I have. I've lost ten pounds all because I stupidly fell for a man who carries a lot of baggage._

"So what's this surprise?" I ask nervously as I sip at my champagne.

"I probably should have warned you about these earlier but I was afraid if I did you wouldn't let me display them."

"Display what?" I demand, a sinking feeling settling into the pit of my stomach.

"Come with me. Keep an open mind please Ana."

"Jose what have you done?" I sigh as I let him lead me through the gallery. As we walk I catch glimpses of his work- lots of landscapes and a few portraits.

My jaw drops as I take in the cluster of portraits in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jose eyeing me nervously but I can't take my eyes of the five _huge_ portraits of me. Yes, me!

"Say something Ana." Jose begs.

"I… I don't know what to say Jose." I stutter out, gulping down the rest of my drink before grabbing another as the waiter walks past.

"Well you're calm that's a good sign." He jokes. I say nothing as I blink. I feel anything but calm on the inside. I'm a mess of nerves and confusion.

"They've all sold. You're a poster girl Ana." I cringe and make a small whimpering noise. Great no some creep had these rather up close and personal pictures on me in their possession.

"Great." I whisper in fake happiness before I down yet another glass of cheap champagne.


	3. Enough is enough

I stay an hour, maybe even less at Jose's show before I need to leave. Standing quietly in the corner clearly isn't keeping the people away. Everyone wants to talk to me, ask me questions and I hate it.

_And I hate those pictures…_ I think angrily.

I have spent most of the night studying them from afar. They're quite large and very invasive. And someone, or worse, multiple people have bought them. I shudder at the mere thought.

I scan the crowd looking for Jose and find him surround by a group of females. Jose the ladies man, whoever would have thought? I think stunned as I shake my head clear and make my way over.

"Ana." I internally cringe at the way Jose's eye light up as I approach.

"Jose. I'm heading off, I have work tomorrow and it's a long drive back." I say quietly.

"Thanks for coming Ana. How'd you like the pictures?" He asks nervously.

"I don't know what to think Jose." I say honestly because it's the truth.

"I wish you had of asked me." I sigh and he looks apologetic.

"Ana I'm sorry." He whines and I give him a tight smile.

"Well nothing can be done now. Do you know who the buyer, or buyers are?" I ask hoping I might be able to offer them something in return of the pictures.

"All I know was that the buyer bought them all, I am really sorry Ana." I sigh in misery and give Jose another small smile before hugging him goodbye.

"Congratulations on your show, enjoy it."

"Thanks Ana, speak to you soon?" He asks hopefully and I nod in agreement.

"Sure, if you ever come down to Seattle let me know, we'll go out for drinks, with Kate too." I say and he grins.

"Sounds great Ana, drive safely." He adds before he's whisked away again.

I ignore the stares as I make my way out of the building only breathing in relief once the door shuts firmly behind me.

_What a night._ I think to myself and my subconscious nods in full agreement.

I feel drained as I walk towards Kate's SVU. It's that bone deep tiredness that just seeps right into you. I mentally berate myself as I glare at the offending vehicle. I should never have driven here on my own.

_'But then who else would you have brought stupid? You don't have anyone.' _My subconscious glares at me over the tops of her half-moon glasses.

_Christian could have taken you_. My inner goddess wakes at the name and all but purrs at the thought.

Shaking my head I dismiss the thought as I crawl up into the car.

* * *

It was late by the time I arrived back at the apartment. I'm emotionally drained, physically drained and mentally drained. The thought of getting up for work in less than six hours makes me cringe but I suck it up just enough to get changed into my PJ's and roll into bed with my Charlie Tango balloon.

I'm so drained tears don't even come tonight but I can't sleep either, that would be too easy.

* * *

"Good morning Ana." Claire smiles brightly at me as I enter the building. I give her a small smile as I slip my shades off and immediately her smile slips.

"Rough night?" She guesses and I just nod once in response.

"Morning Ana. Are you feeling okay?" Jack asks me immediately, a frown cementing itself onto his face as he looks me up and down.

"I'm fine, just a late night Jack. What am I doing today?" I ask trying to catch him off topic.

"Oh right, I need you to file all of these," Handing me one pile. "and read through the first three chapters of these." He says handing me another pile.

"Right I'll get right on it." I smile stiffly as I sink into my seat.

I boot up my computer and while I'm waiting I start the filing. It's mind numbing work but I'm thankful for the emotional break it gives me.

Immediately my email pings and I fill with dread as I stare at my screen. Pulling my emails up I glare at the offending email. It's from Christian and I cringe as my imagination runs wild at all the things it might say.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Enough is enough

**Date: **June 10 2011, 08:35

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

Since you won't answer my calls, my texts or my emails I'm coming to you.

Christian Grey

Pissed off CEO, Grey Enterprises

* * *

Texts? Calls? Oh shit.

Immediately I reach for my phone, finding it stuffed in the bottom of my purse, low battery, but with ten missed calls and three unread messages.

_Ana please at least tell me you got home safe_

_Call me_

_Anastasia, for the love of god CALL ME! NOW!_

"Oh shit." I mutter.

"Yes, I think that would be an adequate response but I could think of a better one." An all too familiar drawl ran over me causing my heart to thump wildly in my chest while the rest of me froze in fright.

"Christian."


	4. Cutting ties

I blink in shock for a few moments, completely startled by his sudden appearance that I'm left speechless as I stare at my computer screen.

"How did you get in here?" I finally ask quietly as quickly scan the room. Apart from a stern and tense looking Taylor no one is paying us any attention and for that I am thankful. The last thing I need right now is an audience.

"The front door." He drawls and immediately I know he's smirking. Playful Christian has made an appearance.

"I meant in my office." I hissed as I finally turned to look at him, throwing a glare his way.

"Claire let me up." He spoke quietly as he looked me over thoroughly. His eyes glinting angrily as he took in my less then put together appearance.

"You look unwell Anastasia. When was the last time you ate?" He demands but I'm not having it. Without warning I shove my chair back hard, making him jump back in surprise before he regains his composure.

I stand just as suddenly and shoot him an icy glare as he stands in my way. After a small beat he moves, knowing better then to start something here, and I take the opportunity to push past him. I immediately feel his presence behind me, hard, firm and all things fifty. My body reacts immediately, every nerve alive with longing.

I say nothing as I pass Taylor but out of the corner of my eye I see him fall into line behind Christian. Briefly I glance around the office again and I see one or two pairs of eyes eyeing me curiously for a second or two before it's gone. With a sigh of relief I head to the empty conference room down the hall. It's somewhat soundproof and out of sight from any prying eyes despite the see through glass walls.

"Ana-'

"Don't." I hiss as I shove open the door and stalk in. I stay close the door, ready to make a quick getaway should I need one.

"Damn it Ana stop it. I can't stand this hostility from you." He starts immediately after the door shuts with a click.

"You shouldn't be here Christian." I hissed.

"What was I meant to do Ana? You're ignoring me." He cries out in frustration. For a moment I am sidetracked having never seen him so frazzled and out of control. I regain my momentum a moment later though as I stare at him hard, making sure he understands my next words clearly.

"And why would that be do you think Christian?" I snap and immediately as if an icy cold bucket of water has been dumped over us the tension in the room suddenly doubles.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asks again but this time his tone is hard and frigid, like ice. He's really mad but I can't bring myself to care. I'm mad too.

"That's not your concern anymore." I snap, my voice rising slightly.

"Bullshit it's not Anastasia. You are mine." His voice rising to match my own.

"I'm not a possession. I'm not something for you to own Christian. I'm a person, not a car or a company. I'm a person with feelings and my feelings have been hurt because of you." I cried in frustration as I threw hands up angrily.

Silence immediately washed over us as I let my head drop heavily. I felt drained again and slowly I could feel the fight leaving my body. I was tired. I was tired of the fighting, of the mind games and just tired in general.

"No. No you're not a car or a company, you're something much more precious than that." His quiet voice washed over me as his hand came up to cup my cheek. I tried to turn my head away but he held it there, guiding me up to meet his eyes as he mulled over his next words.

"I hurt you, I know that. I'm sorry, Ana I am truly sorry. We both made horrible mistakes that night." He sighed as he pushed his body closer to mine.

"Christian…" I sighed as I tried to move out of his hold but it was useless.

"Please." He whispered as his forehead touched mine.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not the girl for you Christian. I can't be what you need me to be."

"I just need you Ana." He pleads desperately and it breaks my heart and I want to cry but I know I need to be strong.

"I can't. I need distance Christian, time to heal."

"Then I'll give you that but don't dismiss us so easily."

"I need to get back to work. Jack's probably mad with me already." I sigh as I pull back, Christian's hand slipping from my face leaving me feeling empty.

"I'll give you the space you want but please don't shut me out. Let me show you that I can be different." He begs desperately.

"I'm sorry." I say shakily as I back towards the door, barely meeting his wounded gaze. _Poor fifty._

"Ana…"

"Goodbye Mr Grey." I whisper meeting his eyes just in time to see the shutters come down and his expression go blank.

"Miss Steele." He responds coldly as he stares at the spot above my head.

I scurry from the room, fighting back tears as I move quickly down the opposite end of the hall towards the bathrooms.

"Miss Steele." I jump in fright as I almost collide with the solid mass that's Taylor.

"Taylor." I speak softly as I move around him and flee to the bathroom.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror I almost lose it as the weight of what I've just done finally washes over me.

_We're really done…_

I take in my reflection as I scrub my face with water. My eyes are red rimmed with dark circles underneath, my face has lost all colour and looks sickly. I look how I feel, a mess.

I clean myself up as quickly as I can before sneaking back to my desk, my head down so no one notices a thing. I feel ill and the need to be anywhere but here hits me harder than ever. In the four years I worked at the Clayton's I never had a sick day but now more than ever I know I need to leave before I lose it completely. Packing up my belongings I stand from my desk and walk towards jack's office. I knock once and a muffled call rings out so I step in.

"Jack, I'm sorry I'm not feeling well and I really need to leave for the day. I'll take the manuscripts home and work on them if you need them today, or I'll make the hours up tomorrow but I really need to leave." I mutter under his concerned gaze.

"Ana you look dreadful, would you like me to give you a lift home?"

"No that's fine thank you. I've already one arranged."

"Go home and rest Ana the manuscripts can wait another day."

"Thank you Jack." I whisper before leaving the office.

I don't even wave at Claire as I leave the building, it's not her fault really. I hadn't told her about the break up and I hardly think it would have mattered if I did, no one says no to Fifty.

Operating on auto pilot I leave the building and head down the street to the bus stop. Reaching the bus stop not five minutes later I see another ones not due for another hour and I mentally curse myself. It's day time and the streets are full of hustle and bustle of workers, not deserted like they are of a night and the apartment isn't really that far. Without thinking I just start to walk in the direction of the apartment. The sooner I get home the sooner my nightmare may end.

* * *

_Thank you to all that have reviewed so far, sorry for the spaced out updates I'm in the middle of planning my wedding and I work full time so I don't have as much time as I like to sit down and regularly update like I used to. Hope you enjoy my story anyways xxx_

_ Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Pike market

**_AN: Thank you to all who reviewed the last few chapters. I bought Grey yesterday and had it finished by mid morning today- it was sooo good! To those of you who haven't bought a copy yet-Do it! Just a quick authors note to say that I'm not following the books but rather just taking bits and peices from them here and there and adding my own plot. No Grey spoilers either so it's all safe to read :)_**

* * *

**_One month later_**

I sigh tiredly as I roll over in bed. It's Saturday, and my day off, so I have nowhere to be and no motivation to get out of bed anytime soon.

"Ana? You awake?" Kate knocks quietly before stepping into my room.

"Yeah, what's up Kate?" I ask as I roll over to look at her.

"Elliot's about five minutes away, are you sure don't want to come for lunch with the Grey's? I know Grace and Mia are dying to see you." She tries to coax but I'm having none of it.

"I can't Kate, I can't face him."

"Oh Ana, he hasn't been to a family lunch in weeks. Grace is worried, so is-"

"Kate, please just leave it?" I sigh as I push back my protective layers of blankets and push up into sitting position.

"Fine. Just please promise me you won't lay in here and mope all day?"

"Promise, now go. Have fun. Tell Grace and Mia I said hi."

"Okay." She sighed as she left the room defeated.

'_Yes Kate I know I'm being stubborn.'_

I wait another ten minutes, listening to the hushed voices that is Kate and Elliot as they leave. Although I can't hear their whispered words I sense enough to know they're talking about Christian and I.

I let another ten minutes pass by before I let out a heavy sigh and peel myself from my bed. Kate's right, I shouldn't sit around and mope. I open my bedroom curtains and squint against the harsh light.

It's a gorgeous day outside and though I have been living here for over two months I have yet to look around Pike Market.

_'I do need to shop for some floaty skirts to wear to work.'_

I quickly pick out some clothes before I change my mind and head for the bathroom to shower.

The tiles are cold under my feet but I make quick work of turning the shower on before stripping and darting under the scolding water. I hurry through my shower, not willing to give myself a chance to bail on my day out. I spent ten minutes washing my face, hair and body before I turn the water off and step out. I grab my towel and start drying off.

After I'm dressed in my signature jeans, chucks and t-shirt I look in the mirror as I decide what to do with my hair. It's wet, hanging limply down my back but I know the minute it dries it will be a ball of frizz and completely unmanageable.

I stoop down to the cupboard under the sink and rummage through all the numerous beauty products Kate owns until I find her hair dryer. Plugging the cord into the socket I start the dryer as I grab my brush.

_'Christian always did make me dry my hair.'_ I think idly.

I'm three brush strokes in when I pause, the unpleasant reminder floats through my mind and I quickly drop the brush onto the sink and flick the dryer off.

Well Christian in no longer here and I have no need to dry my hair. I brush all the tangles out before pulling it into a pony tail.

_'There. All done.'_ I think as I turn to leave the bathroom.

* * *

It's lovely and sunny outside, and as much as I hate to admit it it's nice to get out of the apartment. I stroll leisurely down the street, occasionally side stepping out of someone's way. There are little clothes boutiques everywhere and I idly wonder whether Kate knows about them.

I pass a small clothing store that stands out amongst the rest. It's no big name shop but I spot a few skirts in window that catch my eye so I duck in. Immediately I feel like I've been transported to a different style era. Boho chic seems to be in but I dismiss some of the more 'out there' clothes and head for the skirt rack. Immediately I spot two simple knee length black skirts, flowy and not at all tight or revealing. I smile, turning towards the changing rooms as I signal to the young girl at the counter that I wish to try them on. She waves me on with a cheery smile before continuing to read her magazine.

It takes ten minutes to quickly try both skirts on and decide to buy them as I right my clothes again and head out to the counter.

"Just these two please."

"Sure love. That will be $45 dollars." I try not to look so shocked at the total, next time check the tags Steele.

I hand over my bank card and wait somewhat patiently as she _slowly_ charges my account before handing it back along with my purchase.

"Have a great day and stop by again soon." I smile politely before I quickly leave the store.

_'Not likely.'_ I think as I start down the busy street once more.

I spend another twenty minutes just walking and assessing the neighborhood when I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. Pausing mid stride I turn around and scan the street. There's too many people but none look or scream danger. Shaking my head to clear it I tell myself it's nothing and keep walking but after barely a minute I still shake the feeling of being watched.

_'Damn it Ana get a grip!'_ I think but the feelings too strong that I can't ignore so I quickly turn and head in the direction of home.

"Miss Steele?" I startle at the sudden appearance of the girl in front of me and the mention of my name.

"Erm Yes?" I ask freaked out. Who is this girl?

I quickly take in the girl's dirty clothes and sickly pallor. My scalp prickles and I take a small step backwards.

"What do you have that I don't?" she asks sadly and I'm stunned by her odd question.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I ask carefully.

"Me? I'm no one." She says sadly and I quickly glance around the street for someone to help but when I turn back the woman's disappeared. I glance wildly around but there's no sign of her. Thoroughly freaked out I make a hasty getaway, all the while trying to fish my cell out of my handbag.

"Ana?" I sigh in relief as she answers.

"Oh Kate thank god." I huff as I race in and out of people as fast as my legs will carry me.

"Ana are you okay? You sound absolutely shaken." Kate worries and I quickly fill her in, making sure to ask her if she knows the girl.

"Geez Ana, where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." She speaks hurriedly and in the background I can hear hushed whispers and glassware clinking.

"No Kate it's fine, don't leave lunch. I'm fine, I'm almost home just stay with me on the phone until I get into the apartment." I beg as I sigh in relief at the sight of my building. I slow my pace as I check behind me. Coast looks clear with only one street left to go.

"Ana you were just accosted by some strange woman, what's more is she knows you. Ana you are not fine. I'm coming home- Hey!" I frown as I hear a scuffle on the other end.

_"What the hell is your problem bro?"  
"Grey give me my phone!"_

_"Christian!"_

"Ana?" I'm startled by the sound of his voice I come to a complete stop in the middle of the walkway, almost causing a collision with another pedestrian.

"Christian?" I ask confused.

"Where are you?" He demands and I blink as I try and process everything that has taken place in the last few minutes- the prickling feeling, the woman, kate's phone call and now Christian.

"Uh…" I stutter as I try and get my bearings.

"Ana, where are you?" He growls.

"I….I'm fine. I'm almost at my apartment, look can you put Kate back on." I ask as I hear Kate in the background yelling at Christian.

"Go to your apartment and stay there. Don't let anyone in do you hear me? I'm on my way."

"What?... no wait! Christian?" I yell into my phone but all I hear is the disconnect tone.

"Shit." I mutter as I run my hands through the top of my hair in frustration. I knew I should have stayed in bed.


	6. Emotions

I scowled at Christian as he paced my living room. It had taken him less than twenty minutes after hanging up on me before he was at my apartment door, Taylor and the Grey's in tow.

"Just find her Welch. Now." Christian snaps down the phone before he hangs up, turning to face me once more.

"Here hun, you look like you need one of these." Kate smiles softly as she places a tea in my hand. I smile gratefully at her as I take it, trying to ignore everyone's stares on me, especially Christian's.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your family lunch." I apologise to Grace as she sits down on the couch beside me.

"Nonsense dear, your safety is far more important."

"I don't think she meant me any harm. It just freaked me, that's all." I murmur.

"I've arranged for security." Christian says followed by a no arguments look. Geez, he's serious.

"I don't need security Christian." I argue.

"It's not up for discussion Anastasia." Christian snaps, thumping his hand down on the sofa before pushing away from it roughly. I throw him a scathing look but wisely bite my tongue. He is not in the mood for me and my smart mouth.

'_Pick your battles Steele.'_

"Sir the apartment is secure." Taylor announces as he walks back into the room, stopping a meter or so away from Christian.

"Security will be at Escala in twenty. They'll need briefing." Christian orders stiffly at Taylor who nods once before leaving the apartment but not before throwing me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks me again and I give a half smile in response.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I might go and lay down."

"That sounds like a good idea, we'll leave you be dear but please if you need anything please ring us." Carrick offers and I nod though I have no intention of actually doing so.

"Yes ring us if you need anything Ana, even if's just an ear to listen." Grace offers as I smile and thank her.

"I will thank you." I say as she rises and says goodbye to everyone else.

"Bye Ana, we'll do lunch sometime this week okay?" Mia says.

"Sure Mia, but I'll have to check my schedule."

"Just let me know." She nods before she, Carrick and Grace leave.

I watch from a distance as Kate and Elliot whisper to each other. I know they have plans tonight and I know that Kate's trying to cancel them.

"Kate, go. I'll be fine you don't need to stay." I call out and offer with a tired smile. I'm drained and while its only just on half five I'm ready for bed.

"No Ana I can't leave you here by yourself."

"Yes you can, you've had tonight planned for a weeks. Go, I'll be fine. I'm only going straight to bed."

"I still can't leave you here." She says as she squeezes my hand.

"Really Ana it's fine, Elliot and I can take a raincheck." Kate says as I open my mouth to argue.

"No need. Ana won't be here alone, she'll be staying at Escala until Leila is found. Kate it would be a good idea for you to stay with Elliot until then too." Christian speaks up the look on his face daring me to argue. I take the dare.

"No I will not."

"Yes you will. Security will be here in an hour and they will keep the apartment secure until it's safe to come back." He said through clench teeth.

"Christian's right I don't want either of you here until she's found. It will be safer to stay with us." Elliot said, staring particularly at me in the don't-argue-with-him kind of way. Traitor.

"I guess you're right." Kate sighed heavily.

"No they're not. I'll be fine." I snap.

"I'm taking no for an answer, and I will not hesitate to pick you up and put you in the car myself." He glared while I glared back.

"Fuck you Grey." I stand, slamming my cup down onto the table with more force than necessary. I'm actually surprised it didn't shatter. Without another word I storm from the room and slam my door closed with a loud bang that rattles the apartment windows.

I am not letting myself be bulldozed by Christian Grey.

* * *

_**One hour later**_

I sit, staring straight ahead, arms folded and a scowl on my face as we drove in tense silence. True to his word less than an hour after my tantrum Christian stormed my room, picked me up and left the apartment. Kate, the other traitor, had packed my bags and they were already in the trunk of the car.

"Are you going to speak to me at any point during this little trip?" He asks tensely, the frustration clear in his tone. I pointedly keep my mouth shut even though my brain is telling me I should give him another harsh tongue lashing.

"No? Well you can listen then. I am not leaving you in an apartment by yourself while there is a mentally unstable woman out there looking for you. You will be safer at Escala where I can keep an eye on you and know where you are. Security will be escorting you everywhere around the clock. That isn't up for discussion. Whether you believe it or not Anastasia I still care about you. I will not sit back and leave you unprotected where you can get hurt when I have the power and the money to make sure you're safe." He started out tense but as he got to the end his tone softened as he relaxed into the seat.

We sat in silence for what felt like forever but in reality was only the last ten minutes of the trip. Christian pulled the car into Escala, entering his pin into the pinpad before waiting for the gate to open for the underground car park.

I immediately spotted the Audi submissive special as well as the R8 in two of his car parks. I waited as he pulled up beside them, taking his time before he turned the ignition off. I waited impatiently for him to unlock the doors, seeing as he had oh so kindly locked me in once I had tried to get out of the car while it was moving back at the apartment.

"Say something damn it Ana." He thumped what I assumed was the steering wheel before I felt his glare on me. I turned my head slowly, my glare just as fierce as his as we locked eyes.

"Unlock the fucking door." I spoke low and slowly, making sure every word was clear and portrayed my feelings about the situation.

He said nothing but the quiet beep of the lock unlocking was enough for me. I waited barely half a second before I pushed the door opened and slammed it shut behind me. I couldn't give a shit about my bags, leaving them behind in the car before storming my way to the elevator. I realized too late that I couldn't do anything without Christian's code. In my angry state I couldn't remember even one of the four digits so I had no choice but to wait for him to join me.

He joined me not long after, both my backpack and my suitcase in tow, entering his pin before standing still beside me. The doors closed and I let out a breath as we started to ascend up to the top floor.

The energy around us crackled with tension and anger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the feelings I had stirring up inside me. I could feel his gaze on the side of my face and my stomach gave a flutter. It had been so long and despite how mad I was right now all I could think about was his talented hands and even more delightful body.

"You feel it too, don't you." He spoke from close by. His breath hit my neck and I couldn't help but shiver in response. Damn my traitorous body.

"You want it just as much as I do." He spoke, his breath tickling my neck even more than before. I felt the air around us shift as he moved, his body angling more into mine.

_Bing_

Oh thank god. I barely waited for the elevator doors to open before I escaped. I pushed past Taylor and made a mad dash for my room. I passed Mrs Jones and didn't even think to stop to say hello. I just needed to get the hell away from Christian Grey and his damn body.


End file.
